One drink
by Dr.Dixon
Summary: Beth is dragged to a party by Maggie and abandoned when Maggie meets a man named Glenn. Beth has no way home and she ends up meeting the Dixon brothers. She finds out parties aren't all that bad. Bethyl


**Author's note:** Hi everyone, I kinda wanted to do an actual AU story. So here we have One drink. Beth is dragged to a party by Maggie and abandoned when Maggie meets a man named Glenn. Beth has no way home and she ends up meeting the Dixon brothers. She finds out parties aren't all that bad.

* * *

Dance with me

* * *

Beth sighed as Maggie pulled her inside the house filled with young adults and college students, everyone here was defiantly older than she was, it made her nervous yet at the same time somehow it was exciting. Beth looked at Maggie and shook her head, she really just didn't want to be here. She wanted to turn and run back home, cuddle up with her dog Baxter and sleep. Maggie tugged on Beth's arm and pointed at a young man busying himself with a small group of women. Beth rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away, she hated being around people she didn't know.

"My God Beth he's so cute!" Maggie squealed and bounced up and down excitedly.

Beth looked at Maggie and sighed "Maggie..is that why you brought me here? So you could meet boys?"

Maggie frowned "No Beth! It's just...he's just.." She stuttered and held a hand to her chest.

"Wow has the Maggie Greene finally met her match?" Beth jokingly pushed her sister.

Maggie looked down, her cheeks turned pink. "Beth I don't know if I have the courage to talk to him..."

Beth smiled and lifted Maggie's chin up "Listen to me Maggie, as your sister and your friend. You are a beautiful confident woman, you can have any man you want. I know he'll fall head over heels with you. Trust me."

Maggie smiled sweetly "Thank you Beth. I'll be back." She exhaled a small breath and walked over to the man.

Beth laughed softly and walked towards the kitchen, there's gotta be something good to eat in there. She was a little hungry from not having eaten earlier that day, she didn't even know that later that night at about ten she would be dragged out of her warm bed to a stranger's party. Beth sighed quietly and slid past a couple making out, she had to stifle her laughter because the girl ended up falling down drunkenly.

"Hey there sweet thing, what's a pretty little lady like yourself doin' here by yourself?" His words slurred and his breath stank like beer.

Beth groaned loudly and rubbed her forehead "Look guy, I don't know who you are and quite frankly I don't ever want to know you. We clear?" Beth crossed her arms.

He laughed and wobbled towards her a little "Names Merle sweet little thing."

Beth stepped back and bumped into a man probably a little older than herself. Well that was an understatement, he had to be at least thirty years old. Something about his blue eyes kept her standing still. His brown hair fell almost to his eyes, and he looked like the tough type of guy.

"Merle get away from her! She's way to damn young for your old ass!" He stepped past her and pushed his brother "I ain't putting up with your bullshit tonight. Not ever girl wants to fuck you!"

Merle fell back and landed on a table, he looked pissed now. "God damn it little brother you always butt in when I'm about to score! You ass is grass Daryl."

Daryl punched his drunken brother in the face sending Merle down. Merle laid there and didn't move, his eyes lids closed. Beth looked between them and sighed, men were so violent. Daryl looked at Beth and examined her, his eyes never left her hips. Beth raised her eyebrows, she had to admit this man was attractive Hell attractive wasn't the word for this man. Beth leaned against the door frame and bit her lip, she couldn't understand why but she wanted him to touch her everywhere.

"Sorry about him...he's a prick." Daryl rubbed his neck and cleared his throat.

Beth smiled sweetly "Oh its not a problem..Daryl was it? I'm Beth Greene...wanna dance?"

Daryl laughed softly "Girl you just met me and now ya wanna dance after I knock out my brother? Violence get ya off er something?"

Beth laughed "No it doesn't but I noticed where your eyes were."

Daryl's cheeks turned pink and he looked away "I really just don't dance.."

Beth frowned "Just one song? I know you want to feel my body against yours."

Daryl looked shocked "Girl, you ain't even legal."

Beth bit her finger "Maybe not but I'm feeling rebellious."

Daryl groaned "I'm going to Hell for this...alright lemme feel that body against mine."

Beth smiled and grabbed his hand, she was going to show him the time of his life. "Quick!"

Daryl followed her quickly and allowed her to star the rhythm, dancing was never his thing. He hated it but the thought of this beauty against him drove him crazy. Beth leaned herself back and swung her hips left and right against him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, he was losing his cool too quickly. Beth smiled and turned around playing with his hair, it was soft and sleek. Daryl looked at her and stepped back.

"Gotta stop. Can't keep cool here." He looked away and sighed.

Beth pouted cutely "But.."

"Come back when you're legal." He waved and walked away.

Beth sighed and looked around for Maggie, she was gone. Nowhere in sight. Beth groaned and ran after Daryl, she needed a ride home.  
"Hey! Wait could you at least give me a ride home? My sister disappeared on me!" Beth tapped him gently.

He looked back at her "Can't gotta get Merle home 'fore he wakes up."

Beth frowned and shook her head "Yeah that's cool whatever. I'll just walk home all by myself. Innocent and out there. Maybe I'll let some man take me."

Daryl raised an eyebrow "That a threat girl? Are you threatening me with your virginity?"

Beth grinned "Mhm, cause I'm pretty sure you want it."

Daryl groaned "Girl you don't know nothin'!" He walked away grumbling.

Beth couldn't help but laugh, she knew how to get men riled. Even though she had never really been with one in the way that others have. She still had her innocence, something rare among the girls her age now. Beth walked outside and stuck her thumb out. She was going to hitch a ride home. She'd get Hell from Maggie for it but then again Beth had a lot to say to Maggie about leaving her alone at a party.

"Beth! What are you doin' at a place like this?" The voice made her shiver with fear, it was her neighbor officer Rick Grimes.

"I-I got lost! Maggie dragged me out and-and!" Beth put on the frantic girl act.

"Come on I'll take ya home." Rick unlocked the door. "I gotta make sure my babysitters safe!"

Beth ran over and got into his car, she looked out the window to see Daryl standing in the doorway watching her leave. Beth leaned back and sighed, she highly doubted she would ever see him again. It was weird what she was feeling towards him and they were complete strangers to each other, but she was attracted to him. Rick drove towards her family's farm-house quietly. Beth would have to explain why she was out after curfew, putting most of the blame on Maggie of course.

* * *

So should I keep this going? It kinda moves fast for a reason. Sorry about that. 2 reviews for chapter 2?


End file.
